Hijack Week : Recueil
by Remus J. Potter-Lupin
Summary: Recueil d'OS pour les différentes Hijack Week. Week en cours : décembre 2014. Day 1 : Assassin
1. 1 Avant-Propos

**Hijack Week : Avant-propos**

Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenus sur cette nouvelle fic, ou plutôt ce recueil, qui contiendra tous les os des différentes hijack week auxquelles je participerai à l'avenir.

Cet avant-propos servira de table des matières, histoire de s'y retrouver un peu mieux. Je le mettrais à jour à chaque nouvelle week.

1 . Avant-propos

Hijack week : décembre 2014

2 . Day 1 : Assassin

3 . Day 2 : Pharaon/serviteur

4 . Day 4 : Alpha/oméga

5 . Day 5 : Steampunk

6 . Day 6 : Yule ball

7 . Day 7 : Holidays


	2. 2 Day 1 : Assassin

**Hijack Week : December 2014**

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà enfin la Hijack Week de décembre.

Deux contraintes : écrire un OS sur le thème du jour, et insérer du hijack !

J'ai dérogé un peu à la règle pour ce coup-ci, en créant un fil conducteur pour mes OS. Cela explique entre autres le petit bout de texte avant « Day 1 » qui ne semble pas avoir beaucoup de liens avec le reste de l'OS.

Si vous vous sentez inspiré par un thème, n'hésitez pas à écrire, je me ferai une joie de vous lire.

15/12 21/12

**Day 1** : Assassin

**Day 2** : Pharaon/servant

**Day 4** : Alpha/oméga

**Day 5** : Steampunk

**Day 6** : Yule ball

**Day 7** : Holidays

OS non-corrigé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il existe un livre étrange. On ne peut le trouver ni dans une bibliothèque, ni dans un magasin, et même pas sur internet ! C'est un livre qui surgit, un jour, quand on s'ennuie. Soudain, il est là, contenant milles histoires toutes plus passionnantes les unes que les autres.

Ce jour-là, dans une chambre où résonnait le chant des vagues, le Livre apparut. Et quelqu'un le découvrit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Day 1. Assassin

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« - La mission prend fin ce soir. Faites le nécessaire, agent Frost. »

C'était pour ainsi dire les seuls mots qu'avait prononcé son patron lors de leur réunion ce matin. Mais il n'en fallait pas plus. « Faites le nécessaire » était le code basique pour « éliminez les éléments gênants » et la « Mission » ne pouvait être qu'une chose, car Jack n'en avait eu qu'une seule depuis deux ans.

OoO

Assis dans le bureau de son supérieur, Jack attendait. Il avait reçu un message la veille, lui annonçant qu'une nouvelle mission l'attendait. Avec impatience, Jack s'était préparé, ravi de bientôt pouvoir ressentir le frisson que lui procurait son métier.

C'était pour ça qu'il s'était présenté ce matin à la première heure, vêtu de son plus beau costume, sa boite ayant une entreprise de comptabilité comme couverture. Tranquillement assis dans ce que les employés appelés le Purgatoire, Jack attendait maintenant que son boss daigne se montrer.

« - Ah, Overland, vous êtes là. Bien, entrez. »

Jack ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se dépêcha d'obéir à son supérieur. Si la salle d'attente s'appelait le Purgatoire, ce n'était pas pour rien. Pitchiner « Pitch » Black avait tout d'un démon, que ce soit pour son physique sinistre ou pour son comportement tantôt froid tantôt cruel.

« - Bien. Si je vous aie appelé, c'est que j'ai besoin de vos compétences particulières. Enfin, plutôt de vos tendances.

- Mes… Tendances, Monsieur ?

- Oui, vos tendances. Vous êtes un inverti, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un _inverti_. Pitch ne pouvait pas mettre plus de dégoût dans ce mot. Il ne supportait pas les homosexuels, et l'avait bien fait ressentir à Jack au début de son contrat. Heureusement, le jeune homme avait démontré posséder suffisamment de talent pour le métier, alors le patron était plus ou moins passé au-dessus de sa haine, préférant le « On n'en parle pas, donc ça n'existe pas. » Il était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il en fasse mention. Quel genre de mission pouvait bien requérir de tels penchants ?

« - C'est exact, Monsieur.

- Évitez d'être fier de cela, voulez-vous. »

Bien conditionné, Jack baissa la tête, mimant la honte. Si on voulait survivre ici, il valait mieux plier devant Pitch Black. Celui-ci, content de la soumission de son employé, le tendit une photo où s'étalait le portrait d'un jeune homme.

« - Voici Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, troisième du nom. Son patronyme vous dit sûrement quelque chose ?

- Un parent de Stoick Haddock, patron des Haddock's Industries ?

- Son fils, pour être exact. De plus, c'est aussi lui qui gère tout ce qui relève de la comptabilité, des brevets,… Bref, la paperasserie. Votre mission, agent Frost, est de le séduire pour obtenir le plus d'informations possible sur la société Haddock.

- Le séduire ? Je n'ai jamais signé pour ça !

- Vous avez signé pour que je vous donne les missions pour lesquelles nous sommes payés, point. Si vous n'êtes pas content, rien ne vous empêche de prendre la porte. »

« Rien, à par le fait que je suis devenu dépendant au risque et le tueur à gages que tu ne manqueras pas de m'envoyer si je me barre », pensa Jack.

« - Au moins, il n'est pas horrible.

- Je me moque qu'il vous plaise. À partir d'aujourd'hui, votre but est d'entrer dans sa vie. Assurez-vous de me transmettre les données que vous piratez dès que possible. À part ça, ayez le moins de contact possible avec l'entreprise. Compris ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Bien. Passez voir Gwen, elle vous donnera le dossier. Votre mission commence maintenant et ne prendra fin que sur mon ordre. »

Jack salua son patron, puis prit la direction de la sortie. Passant par le bureau de la secrétaire, il attrapa le dossier, puis rentra chez lui.

Une bonne heure plus tard, confortablement installé dans son canapé, une couverture pour se réchauffer en ce mois de décembre et une tasse de chocolat dans les mains, il entreprit de lire le paquet de feuilles. Il découvrit, entre autre, qu'Harold Haddock était connu pour être un génie dans plusieurs domaines, à savoir l'informatique et la mécanique, qu'il aimait beaucoup balader son chien dans le parc près de sa résidence et, information importante, qu'il sortait tous les vendredis soirs au Dragon Trainer, un bar assez connu de Londres, depuis plusieurs semaines.

C'était probablement le meilleur endroit pour que Jack commence sa mission. Et puis, il n'était pas sorti en boite depuis un moment, ça lui changerait les idées. Aujourd'hui, nous étions mardi, ce qui laissait au jeune homme trois jours pour se préparer. Plus que faisable.

Le vendredi au soir, Jack était au point. Devant son miroir, il refaisait une dernière fois ses cheveux blancs et réajusta correctement sa chemise. Il y avait assez peu d'informations sur les goûts en matière d'homme de sa cible, dans le dossier, alors Jack avait fait classique : pantalon ajusté mais pas moulant et chemise cintrée. C'était un combo qui marchait plutôt bien, d'habitude, alors autant essayer.

Trois-quarts d'heure plus tard, l'agent Frost était accoudé au bar du Dragon Trainer, un verre à la main. Comme à son habitude, il scanna la foule, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres agents de l'entreprise. Pas qu'il ne les aimait pas, mais il était tombé une fois sur Nicholas en mission et son plan avait failli capoter à cause du Russe indiscret. Alors maintenant, il prenait ses précautions.

Il dû attendre une petite demi-heure de plus avant de voir sa cible entrer. Il faillit d'ailleurs le louper, tant l'autre jeune homme était physiquement banal : brun, de taille moyenne, pas très épais sans être rachitique, ni très beau, ni horrible. Sans sa mission, Jack n'aurait même probablement jamais porté attention au Haddock.

L'homme était assez différent de ses amants habituels. Moins tapageur, moins exubérant. Plus difficile à aborder, aussi, car plus fermé au monde extérieur, en quelque sorte. Ce n'était probablement pas le genre de type que Jack pouvait draguer en lui disant qu'il était sexy en diable et qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire plus ample connaissance. Le brun prendrait probablement la fuite.

Restant assis au bar, Jack observa sa cible. Le jeune homme jetait fréquemment des regards à sa montre. Donc, il avait un rendez-vous, qui était probablement en retard. Si Jack jouait bien son jeu, il pourrait tirer profit de la situation.

Il attendit un petit peu, puis voyant que les épaules d'Hiccup venaient de s'affaisser, il saisit la balle au bond et se leva, commanda un verre de Cuba Libre, une des boissons favorite de sa cible, selon le dossier, prit son propre verre et se leva.

Il prit deux secondes pour se donner l'air un peu plus abattu, puis s'avança.

« - Tu as aussi eu le droit à un lapin ?

- Pardon ? Oh… Oui.

- J'avais commandé ça pour mon ami. Si tu veux, je te l'offre. Enfin, si tu aimes les Cuba Libre.

- Oui, j'aime bien ça.

- Tant mieux. Je n'en suis pas fan et ça m'aurait fait mal au portefeuille de l'abandonner sur le comptoir en partant. Au fait, je suis Jack.

- Hiccup. Vous êtes sûr que votre ami ne viendra pas ?

- C'était un mec rencontré sur un site internet. C'était déjà de mauvais augures qu'il me donne rendez-vous dans une boite pour la première rencontre, alors si en plus il a près de quarante minutes de retard, je pense qu'il ne viendra pas. »

Ça y est, la cible savait que Jack avait les mêmes penchants qu'elle. Restait à voir si l'autre homme allait mordre à l'hameçon.

« - Effectivement, cela s'annonce plutôt mal, sans être défaitiste. Mais ça m'étonne qu'un type comme toi utilise les sites de rencontre. Tu me sembles plutôt être le genre de gars à draguer sur la piste.

- Je suis plus timide que j'en ai l'air. Et d'habitude, j'évite les boites de nuit, vu que je ne sais pas danser.

- Je n'aime pas trop non plus, mais mon, euh, comment dire,… petit-copain-qui-risque-de-ne-plus-l'être-longtemps adore ce genre d'endroit. Alors ça fait quatre semaines que je viens ici le vendredi. Et deux lapins de suite, aussi. »

Jack sourit intérieurement. Le poisson avait mordu.

Le reste de la soirée s'était déroulé tranquillement, et même l'apparition du petit-ami d'Hiccup, qui l'avait renvoyé assez rapidement, ne l'avait pas gâché. Ils ne s'étaient pas éternisés, le bruit n'aidant pas à la conversation, mais les numéros de téléphone avaient été échangés et, timidement, le brun avait proposé qu'ils se revoient la semaine d'après, dans un petit café, ce que Jack s'était empressé d'accepter, tout en gardant une certaine distance, histoire de ne pas passer pour un désespéré.

La mission commençait bien.

OoO

Assis sur un banc de Central Park, Jack se remémorait cette soirée qui avait changé beaucoup de choses. Une soirée dont il n'avait saisi l'importance que bien plus tard.

Ce qu'il avait compris assez vite, au contraire, c'était que sa cible ne le laissait pas si indifférent que ça. La preuve en était leur premier « vrai » rendez-vous.

OoO

Garant sa voiture près du son lieu de rendez-vous, Jack se dépêcha de se rendre au « Seamus's », le petit café où Hiccup lui avait donné rendez-vous. Le blanc n'était pas encore en retard, mais cela allait rapidement arriver s'il n'allongeait pas le pas.

Finalement, l'agent Frost arriva pile à temps. Son rendez-vous l'attendait déjà, assis à une petite table, un café devant lui.

« - Bonjour, commença-t-il.

- Bon… Bonjour, bégaya l'autre jeune homme.

- Tu as l'air surpris de me voir, sourit Jack.

- Je… Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas, en fait. »

Jack ne fut pas réellement étonné de la réponse. Les informations réunies par Pitch indiquaient que l'informaticien souffrait d'un gros manque de confiance en lui, probablement un reste de son enfance plutôt chaotique. Et ça, ça allait lui être utile.

« - J'aurai été idiot de rater ma chance. »

Ah, un sourire. C'était un bon début.

L'agent se commanda un café pour lui aussi, puis ils discutèrent. D'abord de sujets bateaux, comme la météo, la famille royale, les dernières nouvelles… Puis, d'une manœuvre qu'il espérait plutôt habile, Jack orienta la discussion vers l'informatique, disant qu'il avait dû rendre trois fois chez le réparateur en moins d'un mois. Et là, Hiccup changea du tout au tout.

Le brun s'emballa soudain, expliquant à Jack que l'informatique avait beaucoup de possibilités, qu'il pouvait changer l'ordinateur du tout au tout s'il connaissait les bonnes choses,… Finit le petit homme bégayant et rougissant, il s'était redressé et avait maintenant l'air d'un véritable professionnel. Les lèvres de Jack, sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher, s'étirèrent vers le haut et stoppèrent son interlocuteur.

« - Je parle trop, c'est ça ? Je suis désolé, je dois t'ennuyer avec tout mon baratin.

- Quoi ? Non, pas du tout, tu es passionnant ! »

Jack n'avait même pas dû se forcer pour ce compliment, car Hiccup Haddock était réellement passionnant quand il commençait à parler de ses passions. De plus, cela lui rajoutait une petite étincelle dans les yeux qui lui donnait un côté un peu sauvage loin de déplaire à Jack.

La conversation continua, sautant de sujet en sujet, jusqu'à ce que la lumière du jour commence sérieusement à baisser, indiquant qu'il était peut-être temps de rentrer. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un petit moment dans une espèce de flottement désagréable, jusqu'à ce que Jack brise la glace.

« - Il y a un petit cinéma un peu plus loin. Si tu veux… On pourrait y aller la semaine prochaine.

- Ca me ferait très plaisir, Jack. »

Ils se quittèrent sur une bise, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osant réellement embrasser son partenaire, se promettant de se retrouver la semaine prochaine.

Retournant dans sa voiture, Jack s'offrit quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Sa mission avançait bien.

OoO

Toujours assis sur son banc, l'agent Frost se rappela tous les autres rendez-vous qui avaient suivi. Les classiques, comme le cinéma ou le restaurant. Les désuets, comme le théâtre, qu'ils avaient adoré. Les étonnants, telle cette journée au ski, qui les avait laissés frigorifiés mais content.

Hiccup lui avait demandé du temps. Il lui avait dit « vouloir être sûr ». Ce qui faisait qu'au bout de deux mois, Jack n'avait toujours pas osé l'embrasser et l'autre homme ne semblait pas près de faire le premier pas.

Et puis, il y avait eu Minehead.

OoO

« - Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? demanda Hiccup, assis sur le siège passager.

- Surprise !

- Une surprise qui nous fait voyager depuis un petit bout de temps ! Allez, Jack, dis-moi !

- Non, pas question. »

Concentré sur la route, le blanc répéta son plan. Il était dit dans le dossier qu'Hiccup préférait les journées en forêt, mais lui n'aimait pas trop ça, donc il avait opté pour la mer. De plus, c'était peut-être cliché, mais Jack trouvait cela romantique. Surtout Minehead, ville côtière où la plage se disputait la place aux rochers. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à faire avancer l'affaire une fois sur place.

Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, tout en gardant un œil sur la route, Jack eut le plaisir de voir l'étonnement se peindre sur la figure de son compagnon de route, lorsque la mer commença à apparaître sur sa gauche. Il avait fait exprès un détour pour que cela soit immanquable. Quitte à se donner du mal, autant y aller à fond.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, il se gara le long d'un petit bungalow qu'il avait loué pour le weekend. Cela avait coûté une jolie somme, mais ça s'expliquait par l'isolement et la vue qu'offrait la maisonnette. De plus, c'était aux frais de l'agence, alors il pouvait bien en profiter.

Alors que le jeune homme s'échinait à sortir du coffre la petite valise qu'il avait préparé pour le weekend, il remarqua qu'Hiccup s'était placé sur la petite terrasse en bois, les mains serrée sur la barrière qui séparait la maison de la plage proprement dite. Il semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées.

Laissant la valise retomber dans le coffre, Jack s'approcha de sa « cible », posant une main sur son épaule.

« - Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui… Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes bien à Minehead, n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement, répondi-il, un peu étonné. M'aurais-tu caché une passion pour la géographie ?

- Non, c'est juste que… Je suis déjà venu. Avant. Mon père prenait la même route, pour que je sois le premier à voir la mer. Et on logeait pas loin d'ici, de l'autre côté de ces rochers. Je me souviens, je trouvais qu'ils ressemblaient à un poulpe échoué. Je me dis aujourd'hui que j'avais pas mal d'imagination, pour voir un poulpe là-dedans. »

Jack regarda à son tour le rocher et dû bien avouer qu'Hiccup avait raison. Lui ne voyait, au mieux, qu'un amas de cailloux et au pire, un truc ressemblant vaguement à un tas d'ordure géant. Mais ça, il se retint de le dire.

« - Bon, reprit le brun, en se redressant. Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas amené ici pour papoter de mes vieux souvenirs ?

- Oh non ! Enfin, je veux, dire ça ne me dérange pas de parler de tes vieux souvenirs mais j'ai prévu autre chose d'intéressant. Pas que tes souvenirs ne soient pas intéressant, hein, mais…

- Jack, c'est bon, on se calme.

- Oui euh… En fait, comme ça fait deux mois qu'on s'est rencontré je me suis dit que ça pourrait être bien une journée ici, juste nous. La météo prévoit une bonne journée, enfin bonne pour l'ouest du Royaume-Uni, hein, donc pas trop de pluie et une quinzaine de degrés, mais je pensais que ça pourrait être une bonne idée de prendre un café et de se balader dans la ville ou sur la plage. Enfin, si tu veux faire autre chose…

- Ton programme me plaît, Jack. On commence par la plage, la ville ou le café ? Moi, la plage me tente bien, il ne doit pas y avoir trop de monde à cette heure-ci.

- Va… Va pour la plage, alors. »

Jack laissa Hiccup prendre sa main et l'entrainer au loin, le brun voulant lui montrer tous les endroits qu'il avait découvert étant enfant.

L'agent Frost se sentit bizarre toute la journée. Ça devait être la première fois, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, qu'il passait un tel moment avec une de ses conquêtes. Jack l'avouait sans honte, il était plutôt « coup d'un soir » que « relation longue durée ». Mais même si Hiccup était avant tout sa cible, il devait avouer qu'il était bien avec lui. Et bizarrement, il n'arrivait plus à être séducteur, il retournait au stade « premiers amours », que décrivait souvent les films à l'eau de rose dont il se moquait avec Tooth, hésitant à chaque phrase, à chaque geste.

C'était pourquoi, alors que le weekend touchait à sa fin, il n'était toujours pas parvenu à son objectif, à savoir embrasser son partenaire. Et cela ne serait probablement pas arrivé si ce dernier n'avait pas pris les devants, attrapant la nuque du blanc pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Jack ne put s'empêcher de penser que la mission avançait enfin. Pourtant, il n'était plus sûr de vouloir la continuer.

OoO

Le weekend à Minehead avait probablement était une des étapes les plus importantes de la relation que Jack avait entretenu avec Hiccup. Elle en avait pris d'autant plus quand le jeune homme avait appris, quelques mois plus tard, que ce qui avait tant perturbé le Haddock à leur arrivée été le fait que ce n'était pas son père qui l'emmenait là, mais sa mère, qui était décédée quelques années auparavant.

En parlant du père d'Hiccup… La rencontre avec ce dernier était probablement aussi un jour important dans la relation qu'il avait eu avec son petit-ami. Parce que Stoick Haddock était tout bonnement effrayant. Encore plus quand il s'agissait de son fils bien aimé.

OoO

« - Tu es sûre que je ne devrais pas mettre la cravate en plus ? »

Tatiana « Tooth » soupira une énième fois.

« - Jack, tu rencontres le père de ton petit-ami, pas le président des Etats-Unis. Donc oui, la chemise suffit.

- On parle quand même du gars qui est connu pour avoir deux dobermans à l'entrée de son bureau. Dobermans qu'il a déjà lâchés sur des gens qu'il considérait comme emmerdants.

- Il est aussi connu pour aimer énormément son fils. Donc, il ne t'éliminera pas. De moins, pas tout de suite. Tant que tu ne blesseras pas Hiccup, évidemment. »

Le silence s'abattit dans la pièce. « Blesser Hiccup ». Jack y serait forcément mené à un moment ou un autre. Ce que le jeune homme ne se sentait pas capable de faire.

« - Jack…

- C'est une mission, Tooth. Rien d'autre qu'une mission.

- Au-delà de ça, il y a un moment où il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Hiccup a quitté le statut de « cible » il y a un bout de temps.

- Son statut n'a changé en rien, nous en avons déjà parlé.

- Faux. Je t'ai dit ce que je pensais et tu t'es enfui. Trois fois !

- Je ne me suis pas enfui, je suis simplement parti parce que la conversation n'avait pas lieu d'être.

- Mais au contraire ! Jack, par pitié, même _Bunny_ s'en est rendu compte ! Tu passes ton temps scotché à ton téléphone à échanger des messages avec lui. Quand on sort, tu parles tout le temps de lui.

- Pour la…

- Ne vient pas parler de la mission, Jackson ! C'est sans cesse « Hiccup est si gentil ! ». « Il est tellement intelligent, c'est incroyable ». « Vous devriez voir ses yeux ». Et cela pendant des heures. Tu n'as juste pas les couilles de reconnaître que tu es en train de tomber amoureux de lui, si ça n'est pas déjà fait.

- Je ne PEUX pas être amoureux de lui, Tooth. Pas avec ma mission.

- Quitte l'agence, alors ! Et inscris-toi au saut à l'élastique si tu as besoin de sensations fortes ! Je… Je refuse de te voir gâcher ta chance avec Hiccup, Jack. Il te rend heureux. Il te fait sourire, un vrai sourire, pas le rictus que tu nous sers habituellement. Ne le laisse pas s'envoler.

- Je…

- Jack ? retentit soudain une voix dans le couloir.

- Je suis dans la chambre, Hicc'. »

Le jeune homme apparut rapidement, vêtu lui aussi d'une chemise. Il embrassa rapidement Jack, avant de saluer Tooth d'un grand sourire. Ces deux-là s'entendait bien, surtout de par leur passion commune pour les animaux.

« - Tu es prêt ? Il va falloir y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard. Merci de t'être occupé de lui, Tatiana. Il ne t'a pas trop ennuyé ? Ça fait une semaine qu'il me demande tous les jours si je suis sûr que les chiens de mon père seront enfermés.

- Il est épuisant. Je te le laisse avec plaisir. Bon, les tourtereaux, à la prochaine, je dois filer. Profitez bien de votre soirée. »

La jeune fille embrassa rapidement ses deux amis, avant de se faire la belle. Jack se fit la remarque qu'il devrait penser à lui demander de rendre à Hiccup le bibelot qu'elle venait d'embarquer. Tooth était peut-être la meilleure voleuse de l'agence, mais Jack avait l'habitude de la voir à l'œuvre, il savait donc à quoi s'attendre.

« - Bon, cette fois, on y va, dis le brun. Tu n'as rien oublié ?

- Non ! J'ai le cadeau.

- Ok. En route, alors. »

Jack resta silencieux tout le voyage, essayant d'imaginer comment il pourrait aborder Stoick « la Brute » Haddock de la meilleure manière possible. De quoi pourrait-il bien parler avec un homme pareil ? Hiccup lui avait déconseillé de mettre le boulot sur la table, ce que Jack approuvait. Inutile de montrer qu'il en connaissait un peu trop sur l'entreprise de papa Haddock pour être totalement honnête. Mais alors quoi ? Pas question de lui parler de son fils comme il le faisait avec ses amis. Ses connaissances en vol et assassinats feraient mauvais genre. Sa passion pour les sports dangereux aussi, probablement. Peut-être les jeux vidéo ? Même s'il voyait mal un homme pareil jouer à Skyrim, ça valait le coup d'essayer. Ou alors les sorties plus « bourgeoises » qu'Hicc' et lui avaient fait, histoire de montrer qu'il n'était pas le premier clodo venu ? L'idée semblait être plutôt bonne…

Perdu dans ses pensées, le blanc ne sentit même pas la voiture s'arrêter.

« - Jack ? On est arrivé.

- Déjà ? Mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ce que je vais dire à ton père !

- Jack… Je t'ai dit d'être naturel. L'important, c'est d'être toi. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne lui plais pas, vu que tu me plais à moi. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est bien mon lit que tu partages.

- Oui, mais s'il arrive à te convaincre que je ne vraiment pas assez bien pour toi et que tu me quittes ?

- Allez, sors de cette voiture, on va être en retard. Ce qui serait idiot vu qu'on est juste devant la porte.

- Attends, je suis coiffé correctement ? »

Face au regard sceptique de son copain, Jack se dépêcha de tenter de plaquer ses épis, qu'il adorait d'habitude mais qui la lui donnait l'impression d'être un gamin prépubère qui avait essayé de se vieillir en utilisant du gel.

« - Tes cheveux sont parfaits, répondit Hiccup en lui tenant les mains. Tu va être parfait, mon père va t'adorer et tu finiras la soirée en voulant t'installer ici. Tu vas voir. Maintenant, tu prends le cadeau, et on y va, avant qu'il n'appelle les flics parce que deux types bizarres sont garés devant chez lui. »

Quelque peu rassuré, mais pas trop quand même, Jack obéit et, suivant le brun, s'avança jusqu'à la porte. La sonnette venait à peine de retentir quand un aboiement tonitruant résonna derrière le panneau de bois.

« - Tu m'avais dit qu'ils seraient enfermés, geignit Jack.

- Ca doit être Thornado. Mon père est trop attaché à ce chien et celui-ci le sait. Il a dû couiner deux trois fois et son maître l'a fait sortir », soupira Hiccup.

Un maître à la hauteur du chien, d'après le pas lourd, mais TRES lourd que l'agent Frost entendait approcher de la porte. Cet homme devait être un véritable colosse, vu le bruit qu'il faisait.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant ce que Jack craignait : Atlas réincarné, tenant un Cerbère monocéphale par le collier. Il avait déjà vu des photos de Stoick Haddock et le savait puissamment bâti, bien plus que ne pouvait le laisser présager la constitution plutôt frêle de son fils. Mais ce que voyait Jack était au-delà de l'imagination : au moins deux mètres, des épaules qui devaient peiner à passer la plupart des portes, des bras dignes de ceux d'un bodybuilder prit d'excès de zèle et des jambes comme des troncs d'arbres. La barbe très fournie et le ventre bien présent renforçait cette image de viking que donnait l'homme. Et la sauvagerie n'avait pas l'air optionnelle. Oui, Jack se faisait un film. Il le savait, mais il s'en fichait comme de sa première boule de neige. Le père de son petit-ami, un garçon qu'il avait séduit pour soutirer des informations sur l'entreprise dudit père, semblait sortir tout droit de temps des drakkars. Et CA, ça fichait la trouille.

« - Papa, je t'avais dit d'enfermer le chien.

- Il n'aime pas cela. Et puis, ton gars à l'habitude de Krokmou, non ? »

La voix grave et rocailleuse roulait comme le tonnerre. Nom de Dieu, cet homme n'avait-il jamais pensé à se lancer dans le cinéma ? Il ferait fureur dans le rôle du barbare.

« - C'est pas vraiment la même modèle. Bon, bref. Papa, je te présente Jack. Jack, mon père, Stoick Haddock.

- En… Enchanté, Monsieur », répondit Jack en tendant la main.

Le roux l'attrapa, avant, du point de vue de Jack, de la broyer méticuleusement. Le jeune homme, qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas grimacer, était sûr que son poignet serait indisponible au moins une semaine.

« - Entrez. La maison va refroidir. »

Elle pourrait difficilement être plus froide que l'accueil. La soirée s'annonçait difficile.

OoO

Jack sourit en y repensant. Sa première rencontre avec Stoick l'avait marquée. L'homme s'était montré aimable, même si un peu froid. Du moins, tant qu'Hiccup avait été là. Mais dès que ce dernier s'était absenté, le gentil papounet était devenu beaucoup moins gentil, faisant clairement comprendre à Jack que si son fils venait à souffrir, il ne verrait pas le prochain levé de soleil. Cela pouvait sembler assez fade comme menace dans la vie d'un voleur/assassin/espion, mais dite par un viking en rogne, ça avait tout de suite de la gueule.

L'homme avait mis plusieurs mois avant de se mettre à apprécier Jack. Et Hiccup lui avait probablement un peu forcé la main, disparaissant de plus en plus à chaque repas dominical, repas qui se déroulait chez Haddock père. Au final, les deux hommes en étaient venus à discuter, histoire de tuer le temps, se trouvant même un point commun, les films de super-héros. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Stoick Haddock était un véritable fan de comics et des films qui en était tiré. Tout comme Jack. Ce qui expliquait qu'un jour, alors qu'il revenait des toilettes, Hiccup était tombé sur son père et son petit-ami en train de débattre sur quels films Batman étaient les meilleurs, entre ceux de Burton et ceux de Nolan.

A partir de là, tout s'était enchaîné de plus en plus vite. Jack et Hiccup avaient emménagé ensemble le jour de leur un an. Jack, histoire de donner le change à Pitch, s'était mis à fouiller l'ordinateur de son petit-ami, envoyant à l'agence des informations sur les entreprises Haddock. Jamais de choses très importante, de toute façon trop bien protégées pour le niveau de Jack, mais de quoi satisfaire l'appétit du chef de l'agence.

Cela faisait un an que cela durait. Et tout aurait pu continuer, si cet ordre soudain n'était pas survenu. « Faites le nécessaire. » Ces trois mots mettaient fin au rêve. D'ici quelques jours, Jack reviendrait à sa petite vie morne. Sa vie sans Hiccup. Et il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver. En fait, il était plutôt sûr de ne pas pouvoir retourner à cette vie. Et surtout, de ne pas le vouloir. Parce que ça voulait dire tuer Hiccup. Pour la première fois depuis son entré dans l'agence, l'agent Frost se sentait incapable de mener à bien sa mission.

Sa décision prise, Jack se leva du banc qu'il squattait depuis maintenant une bonne heure, avant de se diriger vers l'appartement qu'il louait avec son petit-ami. Il devait partir. Expliquer de quoi il en retournait à Hiccup, tenter de se faire pardonner, envoyer un message à Tooth et puis mettre les bouts. Pitch n'accepterait pas sa démission, sauf sur le lit de mort de Jack. Et le démon était tout à fait capable de l'y coucher de force, sur ce lit.

Montant de l'ascenseur, Jack pressa le bouton du troisième étage. Sortant déjà ses clefs, il se précipita sur la porte dès qu'il eut atteint sa destination. Il pénétra l'appartement quand il se fit soudainement assommer.

Quelques temps plus tard, heures ou minutes, il n'en était pas vraiment sûr, l'agent Frost rouvrit les yeux. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et l'hiver ayant fait son nid, il faisait déjà noir dehors, plongeant l'appartement dans l'obscurité. Seules quelques bougies diffusaient une faible lueur, donnant aux meubles des ombres effrayantes.

C'est en essayant de se relever que le jeune homme se rendit compte que ses poignets étaient entravés, tout comme ses chevilles.

« - Par pitié Hiccup, si c'est une blague, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

- Ton cerveau s'est ramolli durant ces deux ans, Frost. Crois-tu réellement que ton petit-ami ferait quelque chose comme ça ? »

La voix qui venait de parler appartenait à un homme. Il était à moitié caché dans l'ombre, mais on pouvait le deviner de taille moyenne et sec. Cependant, cette voix doucereuse suffit à Jack pour le reconnaître.

« - Veilleuse. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu l'âme damnée de Pitch.

- Âme damnée, tout de suite les grands mots. Je préfère « Exécutant », si ça ne te gêne pas.

- Exécuteur, plutôt. Je suppose que je suis devenu gênant ?

- Pas au début. En fait, j'étais juste là pour m'assurer que tu ferais bien ton travail et le faire à ta place le cas échéant, tout en te supprimant au passage. On dirait que la seconde option l'emporte. Vraiment Jack, tomber amoureux de sa cible ?

- Et l'être d'un homophobe sadique, c'est mieux ? Tu crois que personne ne sait comment tu passes ton temps à baver sur le patron, mon pauvre Veilleuse ?

- Donnes-moi tous les conseils que tu veux, tu ne seras bientôt plus en état de le faire, tout comme ton cher Hiccup.

- Que lui as-tu fait ?

- Vois par toi-même. »

Alors que l'assassin allumait la lumière, Jack vit enfin son amant, affalé sur le canapé, apparemment vivant.

« - Un joli cocktail de drogues. D'ici une petite demi-heure, il aura cessé de respirer et ne s'en rendra même pas compte. A vrai dire, il est déjà dans le coma. Une jolie mort propre pour deux amoureux qui ont voulu planer un peu trop fort. Je trouve que j'ai encore été gentil pas toi ? Je voulais faire une mort à la Tristan et Iseult, au début, en le blessant mortellement et en te laissant mourir de chagrin, mais j'ai Pitch m'a prié de faire au plus vite. Alors j'ai dû me contenter de ça. C'est désolant, vraiment.

- Sal petit…

- Chuuut, calme-toi, sinon ton cœur va s'accélérer et tu mourras trop vite. Laisse la drogue agir.

- Quoi ? Mais… Quand ?

- Quand tu étais évanoui, évidemment ! Un mélange de ma composition, qui a déjà fait ses preuves, d'ailleurs. J'ai hâte de voir cela dans les journaux, vraiment. J'aurais préféré que tu sois brouillé avec papa Haddock, pour que cela fasse Roméo et Juliette, mais bon, on se contentera du poison, surtout que je n'ai pas trouvé de prêtre pour vous marier illégalement. Je déteste travailler dans la précipitation, vraiment.

- Veilleuse, murmura Jack qui se sentait faiblir.

- Voilà, endors-toi. »

Se sentant partir, Jack repensant aux deux dernières années. La mission. Le bar. Le café. Minehead. Stoick. L'appartement. Tout cela s'envolait bien loin.

S'enfonçant dans le noir, Jack rejoignit Hiccup.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et voilà ! J'ai eu un gros doute sur ce qu'ils entendaient par « Assassin UA », car j'ai pensé un moment à Assassin's Creed, surtout que j'ai déjà vu des fanarts sur ça. Mais comme de toute façon je ne connais quasi pas la franchise AC, bah j'ai préféré faire à mon idée ^^

EDIT : Le blog « Hijack Week » a publié des explications pour chaque thème, apparemment celui-ci n'avait rien à voir avec Assassin Creed's. Je me fait des films tout seul :p

Bon, L'OS fini tristement. Mais avec un thème pareil, difficile de faire quelque chose de joyeux.

On se retrouve je ne sais pas trop quand pour Pharaon/Servant. J'ai quelques idées, mais faut que je trouve le temps de l'écrire. Et ma fic principale passant avant la week, bah il attendra ^^

A bientôt !


End file.
